Délires
by Kokoroyume
Summary: Euh... juste quelques petits délires très courts sur ces pauvres persos... reviews malgré tout?
1. Chapter 1

_Genre : Humour ?  
Disclamer : Ces titis persos ne m'appartiennent pas... heureusement pour eux !_

_Bon voici quelques petits délires (4 logiquement) assez courts qui me sont passés par la tête (mais alors vraiment débiles - -') et c'est notre joyeuse troupe qui en fait les frais.  
(premiers essais sur Saiyuki... sans commentaires...)_

**Délire 1 : Ca devait arriver...**

- Harayetta.  
- Eh le saru, tu peux pas changer de refrain ?  
- Mais.  
- T'es vraiment qu'un estomac sur pattes !  
- Et toi qu'un sale ero kappa !  
Les réponses cinglantes volaient encore entre l'adolescent et le demi-youkai. Tandis que la jeep filait à travers les plaines désertiques, le moine assis à l'avant tentait de garder son calme.  
- Retire ça tout de suite !  
Un nouveau cri du saru.  
- Pourquoi ? C'est la vérité, t'es.  
Sa patience était à bout.  
- URU... entama Sanzo. Uru...sei, termina-t-il dans un souffle.  
Un long silence s'installa.  
- Sanzo ? L'interrogation inquiète de l'ancien humain.  
- Sanzo, ça va ? demanda à son tour Goku.  
- Ah ! J'y crois pas ! déclara soudain Gojyo au bord des larmes tant il tentait de rester un minimum sérieux. Notre cher moine dépravé a fini par perdre sa voix ! A force de vouloir.  
Il s'apprêtait à en rajouter lorsqu'il entendit un déclic familier.  
- Ma ma, intervint Hakkai qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire de la situation.  
- Tshh, laissa échapper le moine en rangeant son flingue sabban.  
Le demi-sang essayait de contenir son fou rire au prix de grands efforts.  
- Tu es certain que ça ira Sanzo ? s'inquiéta encore Goku.  
- ... oui, c'est bon ... , parvint-il à entendre malgré la faiblesse de la voix.  
C'en était trop pour Gojyo. Il explosa littérallement de rire ne parvenant plus à se contrôler.  
C'était la goutte d'eau. L'humeur déjà désastreuse du moine vira au rouge et en quelques instants le demi-sang se retrouva assomé par les coups de baffeur répétés.  
- Nee Gojyo ? T'es toujours vivant ? demanda Goku en frappant légèrement sur le front de ce dernier.  
- Ha, ha, ha ! Ne t'inquiète pas Goku, ce n'est pas grand chose. Quoi que cette fois tu y sois peut-être allé un peu fort, non Sanzo ? dit Hakkai qui souriait toujours en observant le comportement de ses compagnons.  
Sanzo ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre.  
« Ils m'auront vraiment tout fait ceux-là » pensa le moine moyennement calmé par la leçon qu'il avait donné au demi-youkai « Vraiment, faire une extinction de voix à cause de ces deux baka ! Stupide ! »

**Fin**

Sanzo : C'est quoi cette histoire !  
Kokoro : Bah, c'est pas bien de crier.  
Sanzo : Ah oui ? (Il prépare son flingue et... tire sur moi )  
Kokoro : EEEEH ! ARRÊÊÊTE !  
Sanzo : Tu disais ?

_Euh, voilà la fin de ce... euh... truc... Un autre peut-être bientôt... ( qui c'est qui a hurlé « non »?)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Genre : Humour ?_

_Disclamer : Ces titis persos ne m'appartiennent pas... heureusement pour eux !_

_Encore merci pour tous les encouragements ! Voilà le second, bonne lecture !_

**Délire 2 : C'est vraiment lui ... ? **

- Désolé, il ne nous en reste plus qu'une.

- Nous la prenons.

Le moine présenta sa carte de crédit à l'aubergiste puis les quatres voyageurs se dirigèrent vers la chambre dans le brouhaha habituel généré par Goku et Gojyo.

Ils s'installèrent et la supplique du saru ne tarda pas à se faire entendre.

- Harayetta...

Avant que Sanzo ne s'énerve une fois de plus Hakkai intervint.

- Nous pourrions aller souper, qu'en dis-tu Sanzo ?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

De retour dans leur chambre ils s'écroulèrent littéralement dans leur lit. Les attaques de youkais avaient été plus fréquentes ces derniers jours et ils avaient quitté la précédente ville depuis pusieurs jours déjà. Une bonne nuit de sommeil leur ferait le plus grand bien.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

L'obscurité régnait dans la chambre depuis quelques dizaines de minutes déjà.

« Rrrhhh »

Un son extrêmement dérangeant venait de sortir Gojyo de son demi-sommeil.

« RRRRRhhhhhh »

Le demi-sang se retourna dans son lit sentant la frustration l'envahir.

« RRRhhh »

Bien trop exaspérant.

- Bon sang ! lâchat-t-il maintenant totalement éveillé. Ce saru ne peut pas dormir en silence !

- ... Gojyo... c'est pas moi...

Le demi-youkai se redressa étonné.

« RRRhhh »

- T'es réveillé toi ? Mais alors... ?

« Rrrhhh »

Goku se releva à son tour et son regard se posa sur le point que fixait Gojyo. Les lits de leurs compagnons.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est ce stupide moine qui...

Le moine en question ouvrit subitement les yeux et lança un regard assassin au demi-sang.

- ... J'ai rien dit, se rattrapa Gojyo avant de quitter Sanzo des yeux.

« RRRRhhhhh »

- Mais d'où vient ce bruit ? questionna malgré tout le saru. On est tous réveillés donc...

Il s'arrêta comprenant l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre. L'un d'eux dormait encore.

« Rrrhhhh »

Sanzo referma les yeux. Goku et Gojyo se recouchèrent trop surpris ( je dirais plutôt traumatisés lol ! ) pour pousser la conversation plus loin.

« Rrrhhh »

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Eh bien, vous en faites des têtes ce matin, s'exclama Hakkai d'une humeur toujours égale à lui-même.

Effectivament, les trois voyageurs qui lui faisaient face étaient à faire peur, leur visage marqué par de profondes cernes. Même Sanzo n'y échappait pas.

Hakkai repensa fugitivement à leur comportement amorphe depuis leur réveil. Gojyo et Goku s'étaient à peine adressé la parole durant le déjeuner ! Et Sanzo n'avait pas râler une seule fois depuis le matin ! L'ancien humain resta perplexe devant leur silence et n'ajouta aucun commentaire.

Ils quittaient l'auberge lorsque Goku se décida enfin à réagir.

- Nee, Hakkai...

Sanzo et Gojyo se tournèrent vers le saru intéressés.

- Oui Goku ?

- ... Est-ce que tu...

« Rrhh »

Il se tut et tous se retournèrent vers l'origine du bruit... qui se trouvait dans les bras d'Hakkai.

- Ah ! Hakkuryu, tu as l'air d'aller mieux ce matin !

- Hiiiiie !

L'ancien humain releva la tête et se retrouva devant le regard médusé de ses trois amis (vi,vi, même Sanzo !).

- Eh bien, Hakkuryu n'allait pas très bien en ce moment..., commença-t-il pour répondre à l'étrange expression de ces derniers.

- Allons-y, le coupa Sanzo apparemment de mauvaise humeur.

Le dragon blanc se changea en jeep et il reprirent leur route.

- Quelque chose ne vas pas ? demanda enfin Hakkai ( le type qui à l'habitude de dormir avec un dragon malade...).

Très long silence.

L'ancien humain comprit enfin et sourit : ils s'étaient tous endormis.

Fin

Gojyo : C'est pas vrai ça ! Tu nous en veux vraiment !

Goku : Pourquoi tu nous a empêché de dormir ? On en avait besoin...

Kokoro : Vous avez pu récupérer dans la jeep, alors c'est bon.

Sanzo : C'est bon ? (dégaine son flingue) Cette fois je ne viserai pas à côté !

Kokoro (panique) : Eh ! attends ! Un moine ça peut pas tuer !

Hakkai : Ma, ma, Sanzo, ce n'est pas si grave.

Sanzo :...

Gojyo : Bien sûr, toi t'en es sorti indemne alors...

Kokoro : Un autre ?

Sanzo, Gojyo, Goku : NON !

_... Gomen...C'est un vrai massacre... J'suis vraiment pas satifaite --' Je devrais peut-être arrêter là non? J'entame un autre délire? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, onegai ..._

**_Une petite info tout à fait hors-sujet ( mais d'une importance capitale pour les fans lol) : une pétition circule depuis peu pour augmenter les publications yaoi en France ! Venez signer sur : http/petitionyaoi.fr.tc/ (Bon le site le prends pas > mais l'adresse après le http c'est deux point et deux barres )_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Genre : Humour ?_

_Disclamer : Ces titis persos ne m'appartiennent pas... heureusement pour eux !_

_Merci pour les reviews Kyochan95 et Hachikô!_

**Délire 3 : Il aurait dû s'abstenir...**

- Eh Gojyo ! Matte !

L'interpellé ne s'arrêta pas mais Goku arriva rapidement à sa hauteur.

- T'aurais pu m'attendre !

- Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais nourrir l'animal de ce moine stupide, marmonna-t-il pour lui.

- Nani ?

- Rien, lâcha-t-il encore frustré par l'attitude de Sanzo.

Le moine venait encore de le charger du saru pour sa recherche inlassable de nourriture.

« - Je te rembourserai.

- Y manquerait plus que tu ne le fasses pas, tiens ! Mais pourquoi c'est moi qui dois m'en occuper ? avait-il demandé n'espérant dèjà plus échapper à la corvée.

- Hakkai et moi avons des achats à faire. Et toi tu n'as rien à faire.

- Quoi ! J'ai... »

Il n'avait pas insisté en voyant le regard assassin de Sanzo. Et maintenant il se retrouvait avec le saru sur le dos. Lui aussi il AVAIT des choses à faire !

- Gojyo, harayetta ...

Voilà qu'il devait lui acheter à manger...

Il regarda vaguement autour de lui puis s'arrêta net.

- Eh Gojyo ! Tu m'écoutes !

Il venait de trouver.

- He ho, Gojyo ! La terre appelle la lune !

- C'st bon baka saru, j't'entends...

Goku commençait à rager d'être à peine remarquer par son compagnon mais, lorsqu'il voulut lui répondre par une remarque lourde de reproches, le demi-sang repris sa marche... et s'arrêta quelques instants plus tard à peine face à une jeune femme.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, dit-il en se montrant plus charmeur que jamais.

Cette superbe créature était tout à fait au goût du demi-youkai. De longs et magnifiques cheveux noir ébène, des yeux bleu azur, une silhouette de rêve et un sourire mystérieux et particulièrement envoutant. S'il ne se connaissait pas il aurait pu jurer qu'il était amoureux.

- Que fait une si belle jeune femme seule dans une si grande ville ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Ah non ! Il recommence ce kappa pervers ... , marmonna Goku en s'approchant presque à contre coeur du dragueur invétéré.

La jeune femme se contentait de le regarder apparemment flattée et peut-être intéressée. Mais toujours silencieuse.

Le saru décida finalement de les laisser en paix, pour l'instant du moins, sentant déjà la colère de Gojyo s'il l'interrompait.

- Harayetta..., ne put-il malgré tout s'empêcher de murmurer desespéré.

- Je m'appelle Gojyo, continua-t-il d'une voix suave, accepteriez-vous, belle demoiselle que je vous invite à dîner ce soir ?

Elle lui sourit.

Goku, qui ne supportait (déjà !) plus d'attendre, était à quelques pas d'eux.

- Ce sera avec plaisir !

Le saru en resta coi. Gojyo quant à lui était estomaqué.

- Eh bien, quelle heure te conviendrait ? continua la voix grave de l'apparente jeune femme, qui n'en était pas une. ( imaginez la tête de Gojyo °-° lol ! )

Avant que Goku ne dise quoi que ce soit, le demi-sang le tira en arrière et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide.

- Dommage ! cria le travesti dans leur dos. Tu était vraiment mignon pourtant !

Un frisson des plus désagréable traversa la colonne vertébrale du demi-youkai et il accéléra.

* * *

- Ah ah ah ah ah ah ! 

Le saru était au bord des larmes.

- Ok ! C'est bon baka saru ! T'as bien ri, non ?

- Ah ah ah ah ah !

Impossible de l'arrêter.

- Eh ! Le saru t'avait pas faim toi ?

Il changea immédiatement d'expression.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? continua-t-il, satisfait d'avoir détourner son attention du sujet douloureux.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et il sentait déjà qu'il regretterait de lui avoir demandé...

* * *

Dragué un homme ! Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en apercevoir avant ! Encore heureux qu'il n'y avait eu que le saru pour voir ça. 

- Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama Goku.

A ces mots, Gojyo se retourna soudain légèrement mal à l'aise. Il n'avait même pas encore dit au saru de garder sa mésaventure pour lui !

- Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda Hakkai comme toujours.

« Tais-toi Goku, ne dis rien ! » pria presque le demi-sang sans y croire alors que Sanzo lui tendait un paquet de clopes.

* * *

- ... et c'était en fait un homme ! termina Goku en riant. 

Il baissa la tête devant les regards d'Hakkai et Sanzo.

L'ancien humain semblait réellement amusé par cette péripétie et le moine paraissait hésiter entre étonnement et moquerie pure. Le demi-sang se sentait plus idiot que jamais et il n'aurait pas été étonné si on lui avait dit qu'il était à cet instant plus rouge qu'une écrevisse.

Ils montèrent en jeep tandis que le saru riait toujours et Hakkai démarra.

- Ca devient vraiment n'importe quoi, lâcha finalement le moine d'un ton dédaigneux et moqueur.

Le demi-youkai s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsqu'Hakkai intervint d'une voix toujours aussi joviale :

- Cette fois tu aurais mieux fait de t'abstenir, Gojyo !

- Ouais, ouais, bougonna-t-il sans pouvoir nier son erreur, j'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir...

Tandis que la jeep s'éloignait vers l'horizon, un nouvel éclat de rire retentit ce qui déclencha une nouvelle joute verbale entre les deux passagers arrière du véhicule.

Une journée presque comme les autres pour nos compagnons qui toujours poursuivent leur chemin vers l'ouest...

**Fin**

Gojyo : J'vais la tuer...

Sanzo : Pour une fois c'était pas mal.

( Kokoro : Kyah ! Sanzo qui me défends O.o)

Gojyo : Bien sur, si elle se fout de moi t'es content toi, t'es vraiment qu'un...

...Clic...

Gojyo : De toute façon j'peux jamais rien dire...

Kokoro : Bon, ben j'en fait encore alors ?

Sanzo : Faut pas pousser non plus.

( Kokoro : il me fait peur... mais de toute façon ils n'ont pas le choix, je suis la narratrice : )! Et Toc ! )

_Bouh... . de pire en pire... J'suis vraiment pas douée pour l'humour (Sanzo : Ah ! Au moins elle s'en rend compte /Kokoro : Méchant... !).  
__Alors, peut-être un petit dernier, peut-être...  
Des tits comms ?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Genre : Humour ?_

_Disclamer : Ces titis persos ne m'appartiennent pas... heureusement pour eux !_

**Délire 4 : « Qu'est-ce que tu manges toi ! »**

- Nee, Sanzo...

Le moine garda le silence.

- Sanzo...

Il continuait à l'ignorer.

- Sanzooo...

La voix du saru se faisait plus insistante.

- Nan' ?

- Harayetta...

Il l'avait su dès sa première supplique.

- T'as vraiment que ça en tête, toi ! s'exclama Gojyo.

- Harayettaaa...

- T'es plus capable de dire autre chose ? continua le demi-youkai.

- Sanzooo...

- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était nos dernières vivres, dit le moine passablement énervé.

- Mais... Hakkai...

- Je suis désolé Goku mais nous n'atteindrons pas la prochaine ville avant deux bonnes journées, lui répondit l'ancien humain navré.

- Faudra attendre baka saru, t'as pas le choix, rajouta Gojyo moqueur.

- Harayetta...

- La ferme baka saru ! s'énerva Sanzo.

- Harayettaaa...

- J'ai dit ça suffit ! hurla Sanzo en lui administrant un magistral coup de baffeur sur le crâne.

-Aïe !

Il se tut mais son estomac continua de clamer son insatisfaction.

* * *

- Il n'y a que ça ! s'exclama Gojyo affamé. 

- Je vous avez prévenu, répondit Hakkai.

Ils dînèrent dans le silence et étonnament Goku ne se plaignit pas une seule fois de la soirée. Il fallait dire aussi que Sanzo le menaçait du regard de n'osait émettre qu'un seul son après avoir passé la journée à répéter inlassablement la même chose.

Exténués (et mort de faim lol !), ils allèrent se coucher sous l'unique tente qu'ils avaient pu préserver des assauts des youkais.

* * *

- ... harayetta... 

Le saru parlait même dans son sommeil. Et ses trois compagnons ne parvenaient pas à fermer l'oeil, il devaient bien l'avouer, en raison du videbien trop vaste présent dans leur estomac.

- Eh bien ! Au moins lui il arrive à dormir..., constata Gojyo.

- Ce n'est qu'un saru, pas étonnant , lâcha le moine en fermant les yeux. Hakkai, tu es certain qu'il n'y pas d'autre route pour atteindre la prochaine ville plus rapidement ?

- Non, désolé Sanzo. Il nous faudra encore une journée avant d'en atteindre une.

Un silence significatif s'installa, avant que Goku ne recommence à marmonner.

-... hara... mmh...

- EH ! CA VA PAS NON !

Sanzo venait de hurler de surprise et de colère.

Goku ouvrit les yeux et les autres se redressèrent soudainement.

- Mmh ?

Il avait quelque chose entre les dents et il s'agissait... de la main du moine !

- LACHE-MOI T-O-U-T-D-E-S-U-I-T-E ! hurla Sanzo plus hors de lui que jamais.

Le saru obéit dans l'instant et le moine ramena la main meurtrie jusqu'à lui.

- Ha ha ha ha ha ! Tu bouffes vraiment n'importe quoi ! ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper le demi-sang remis de sa surprise.

Dans la seconde, un demi-youkai gisait lamentablement assomé au sol. ( Kokoro : il est fou ! se moquer de lui à un moment pareil ! - Gojyo : Je te rapelle que c'est toi qui m'a fait lui dire ça ... t'aimes vraiment que je me prenne des coups !- Kokoro (qui fait l'innocente) : meuh nan...)

- Montre-moi ta main Sanzo, si tu veux bien, se permit de demander Hakkai, sans s'accorder un commentaire supplémentaire ( Ben oui quoi, vous vous imaginez Hakkai assomé à coups de baffeur ! O . o ).

- Sanzo...

Il lança un regard noir comme la suie à l'adolescent qui sollicitait son attention.

- Go... Gomen... , souffla-t-il rouge de honte.

Le moine se contenta de laisser échapper un « tssh » dédaigneux tandis que l'ancien humain guerrissait sa blessure.

- Nous partons, dit le moine excédé.

Et ils rangèrent leurs affaires alors que Gojyo reprenait ses esprits.

* * *

Le lendemain soir ils se couchèrent dès qu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel, sans prendre le temps de manger. Hakkai était épuisé d'avoir conduit pendant tout le reste de la nuit et l'entierté de la journée, Hakkuryu également. Gojyo avait encore mal au crâne tant le moine s'était acharné sur lui. Goku s'en voulait encore pour sa « bêtise » et, à son profond silence, le moine ne semblait pas près de lui pardonner. 

Il n'y avait plus de lumière dans la pièce lorsqu'un gargouillis se fit entendre.

- Harayetta, lâcha le saru malgré lui et le regretta aussitôt.

Sanzo se redressa et ralluma la lampe. Il lança un regard perçant à Goku qui baissa les yeux.

- Allons souper, déclara le moine en se levant.

Hakkai et Gojyo échangèrent un sourire : Sanzo n'était pas aussi rancunier qu'il voulait le faire croire.

Le saru regarda ébahit le moine qui quittait la pièce suivit de ses deux compagnons.

- Ouais ! explosa de joie Goku comprenant qu'il ne lui en voulait plus.

Du coup, il commença à énumérer tous les plats qu'il commanderait.

- C'est pas vrai, se lamenta Sanzo qui sentait poindre le douloureux mal de crâne. La ferme baka saru !

**Fin**

Kokoro : Fini !

Gojyo : Dites les gars, vous voyez pas un dangereux youkai manipulateur de destinée dans le coin ? Avec une certaine tendance à nous tourner en ridicule ?

Kokoro ( vraiment pas à l'aise ) : euh --' , non ...

(Ils me regardent tous très étrangement... même Hakkai...)

Sanzo : Vous pensez à la même chose que moi ? A L'ATTAQUE !

Kokoro (qui s'enfuit très très vite !) : A L'AIDE ! AU SECOUUURS !

...biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip...

"Veuillez nous excuser , suite au départ précipité de l'auteur nous sommes dans l'impossibilité de poursuivre ces « délires ». Merci de votre compréhension."

_Voilà, quatrième délire terminé ! Encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews: )__, je ne sais vraiment pas si je serais arrivée au bout sans alors, je me répète mais, MERCIII ! Je vais m'arrêter là pour l'instant ( j'ai un peu tropabandonné mon autre fanfic en ce moment ...) mais, si ce chapitre vous plaît toujours autant, je pourrai toujours reprendre ces délires un peu plus tard. _

_Sur ce, à bientôt peut-être et de bonnes fêtes à toutes ! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Genre : Humour ?_

_Disclamer : Ces titis persos ne m'appartiennent pas... c'est toujours aussi bien pour eux XD !_

_Voilà, un nouveau petit délire donc ! Merci encore à tout ceux qui ont laissé des reviews et des comm ou m'ont envoyé des mails : ) !_

**Délire 5 : « Bakas ! »**

- Rends-moi ça tout de suite !

- Tu peux toujours courir !

Sur ces mots Goku lâcha un ricanement avant de faire une grimace provocatrice au demi-youkaï.

Le sang de Gojyo ne fit qu'un tour et il se jeta sur le saru. Plus rapide ce dernier l'évita facilement avant de courir pour rattrapper ses deux compagnons.

Gojyo fulminait.

- Reviens ici baka saru !

- Tu n'as qu'à m'attrapper si tu en es capable bien sûr !

Tenant la gourde à hauteur de sa tête, Goku était plutôt fier de sa prise. Il avait suffi d'une seconde d'inattention de la part du demi-sang et il s'était approprié son alcool favori.

Hakkai, s'arrêtant un instant d'arpenter ce chemin escarpé qu'il parcourait depuis un temps déjà, observa avec amusement le comportement si enfantin de ces deux amis.

- Je te jure que tu vas le regretter !

Goku dépassa l'ancien humain se déplaçant avec cette route accidentée avec facilité.

Il rejoint rapidement le moine qui se trouvait en tête. Marchant à contre-sens, Goku agita la gourde devant lui, prenant un malin plaisir à énerver le demi-youkai.

- Je me demande quel goût ça peut avoir...

L'adolescent tourna lentement le bouchon de sa prise.

- Referme ça tout de suite ! hurla presque Gojyo rouge de colère.

Goku l'ignora et, curieux, porta la gourde à ses lèvres.

- Aïe !

Le moine venait de lui administrer un bon coup de baffeur.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça Sanzo ? se plaignit-il.

- C'est pas pour les enfants. Referme ça ...

- Mais...

- On joue encore les mères poules on dirait bien !

La remarque moqueuse du demi-youkaï arrivé à leur hauteur.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! dit le moine sur un ton qui promettait déjà beaucoup.

- Allons Gojyo, ce n'est pas le terme approprié je crois, je dirais plutôt...

Sanzo jeta un regard noir à l'ancien humain qui venait de les rejoindre.

- Hakkai..., dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

L'ancien humain sourit faisant l'innocent.

- J'ai bien envie d'y goûter quand même, soupira le saru.

- Pas touche ! s'énerva le demi-sang. Et rends-moi ça !

Goku sourit et secoua à nouveau la gourde, au dessus de sa tête cette fois.

- Pas envie..., dit-il en lui faisant une belle grimace.

- Attends un peu, tu vas voir...

Gojyo se jeta sur lui, le percutant cette fois pour de bon. Sous le choc, Goku lâcha la gourde dont le contenu se répandit rapidement.

Ils tournèrent tous deux la tête vers son point de chute final et se retrouvèrent devant le moine littérallement baignant dans l'alcool.

Sanzo tremblait de rage.

Cette bande d'abrutis... !

Là ça dépassait tout. Il sentit ses veines gonfler sur son front et la colère prête à le faire exploser.

- Vous...

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans la jeep. 

- Rends-moi ça !

- Pas question !

Encore ces deux-là.

- Je te dis ...

Bam ! Bam !

Deux coups de feu (1) les fit taire.

Gojyo vit une de ses mèches de cheveux s'envoler et Goku se tut dans l'instant.

- MAIS T'ES VRAIMENT TARE ! hurla le demi-sang.

Deux autres coups de feu suivirent dans la seconde.

Gojyo imita Goku et ne dit plus un mot, à quelques millimètres près le moine leur trouait la peau.

Hakkai se garda d'ajouter quoi que ce soit devant la mauvaise humeur extrême de Sanzo et fixa la route, s'accordant néanmoins son éternel sourire amusé.

« Voilà qu'ils me poursuivent même dans mes rêves avec leurs conneries ! »

Le moine n'était pas prêt de se calmer. Il pouvait presque encore sentir l'alcool lui collant à la peau.

« Bande de crétins dégénérés ! »

**Fin**

Goku et Gojyo : on avait rien fait !

Sanzo : ...

Gojyo : j'ai même perdu des cheveux par ta faute !

Sanzo : on t'avait pas dit de dégager ?

Kokoro : c'était pas gentil . , alors je suis revenue :°)

Goku, Gojyo, Sanzo : parce que TOI tu l'est ?

Hakkai : ma, ma, ce n'était pas très méchant

(le regarde tous les trois d'un oeil mauvais)

Gojyo (suspicieux) : pourquoi tu t'en sors toujours toi ?

Kokoro (qui s'interpose) : ah non ! Pas touche ou je récidive encore !

(Gojyo qui s'éloigne en râlant bientôt suivi de la petite troupe)

Kokoro: hé, hé, c'est une bonne idée ça, récidiver... XD

* * *

(1) bam ! oui, bon, c'est censé être un coup de feu... --' _

* * *

Un peu court, je sais --', je me sens toujours pas très à l'aise dans le domaine humoristique (j'suis vraiment pas douée --'), mais j'espère que ça vous a plu : ) ! _

_Bye ! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Genre : Humour ?_

_Disclamer : Ces titis persos ne m'appartiennent pas... c'est toujours aussi bien pour eux XD !_

_Et un délire de plus !_

**Delire 6 : « Fumer est mauvais pour la santé... ! »**

- Bon sang ! Sont combien comme ça ?

- Kogaiji n'a pas fait les choses à moitié cette fois ! ajouta Goku à la remarque du demi-sang en éliminant trois nouveaux youkaïs.

Les monstres continuaient d'affluer en masse, leur nombre ne semblant pas dégrossir. Pourtant, depuis plus d'une heure, ils ne relâchaient pas leurs efforts.

- Bon ça suffit, déclara le moine. Finissons-en, j'en ai assez.

- On fatigue ? plaisanta Gojyo, ne manquant pas une occasion de se moquer de lui.

Plusieurs balles sifflèrent à ses oreilles le frôlant de peu et supprimant quelques youkaïs au passage.

- T'as failli me toucher ! s'énerva le demi-sang.

- T'as raison, je fatigue, sinon je ne t'aurais pas manqué, confirma Sanzo alors que la bataille faisait rage.

- Ma, ma, pour l'instant nous devons nous occuper d'eux, intervint Hakkai en pulvérisant encore quelques-uns de leurs assaillants.

Ils continuèrent ainsi durant un temps avant que leurs adversaires ne semblent enfin diminuer en nombre.

Il n'en restait plus qu'une trentaine lorsque la plus grande part se décida soudainement à prendre Gojyo et Sanzo pour cible.

- Tu les attires vraiment comme des mouches ! ironisa le jeune homme aux yeux rouges alors qu'il se trouvaient cette fois isolés de leurs compagnons.

- Encore un mot et tu ne tarderas pas à subir le même sort qu'elles ! grogna le moine en évitant de justesse un youkaï.

- Sanzo ! Attention !

La voix de Hakkai les atteignit à peine qu'ils s'écroulèrent submergés par les monstres.

- Sanzo ! Gojyo !

En quelques instants leurs derniers adversaires furent réduits à néant sous les coups déchaînés de Goku et Hakkai.

- Tous va bien ? s'inquiéta l'ancien humain en les rejoignant enfin.

- Pff, ouais, ils étaient en forme aujourd'hui en tous cas, lâcha Gojyo restant encore assis à terre alors que le moine se relevait déjà.

- Allons-y, dit le moine passablement énervé après cet assaut musclé. Je veux être à l'hôtel avant ce soir alors en route, bougez-vous !

Gojo ne se pressait pas, comme d'habitude, mais cette fois il ne bougea pas du tout. Il fouilla dans sa veste apparemment en pure perte.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ? Demanda le blond à bout de patience.

- K'so ! J'ai plus mes clopes ! Passe m'en une Sanzo.

- ...

Le moine lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna.

- Eh ! Attends !

- T'auras qu'à t'en acheter dans la prochaine ville, lâcha Sanzo sans aucune envie de lui en passer.

Le demi-youkaï se leva pour le rejoindre lorsque ce dernier s'arrêta. Ses trois compagnons le virent chercher dans sa soutane mais en vain lui aussi.

- ...

Sanzo regarda autour de lui.

- Un paquet plein, il a pas dû tomber loin.

Il revint sur ces pas et scruta attentivement le lieu de leur précédent combat.

Rien.

Passer le reste de la journée avec ces idiots sans une cigarette n'était même pas envisageable pour le blond.

Bientôt ses compagnons en firent de même, Gojyo espérant par là retrouver les siennes, Hakkai et le saru voulant éviter l'humeur exécrable du moine qui s'annonçait déjà.

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose ! clama soudain Goku, le demi-sang à quelques pas de lui.

- Fait voir.

Gojo lui arracha littéralement le paquet des mains, en sortit l'unique cigarette restante, l'alluma et la porta à ses lèvres.

Sanzo et l'ancien humain les rejoignirent dans l'instant.

Comprenant la situation en peu de temps le moine sentait la frustration l'envahir.

Soudain le demi-youkai fut pris d'une quinte de toux et tomba à genoux. Ses compagnons se précipitèrent sur lui pour le soutenir. Excepté Sanzo qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser 'entièrement mérité' bien que l'étendue de la « punition » ne lui apparaisse pas encore totalement.

Il se décida finalement à s'approcher de lui lorsqu'il se remettait sur ses pieds.

Il resta interdit en le voyant.

Gojyo ne semblait pas souffrir de quoi que ce soit mis à part...

Goku parti d'un terrible fou rire dans la seconde.

Sanzo jaugea le demi-sang plus moqueur que jamais.

- Ca va Gojyo ? demanda malgré son sourire Hakkai.

- Ouais, c'était rien... Pourquoi vous faîtes ces têtes là ? demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

Goku lâcha un nouvel éclat de rire plus incontrôlable encore.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a le saru ? commença à s'énerver le centre de toutes les attentions. J'ai quelques chose sur le visage ou quoi !

Le moine le regarda véritablement amusé et Goku parti de plus belle.

- Hakkai !

Il passa la main sur son visage, Gojyo ne comprenant toujours rien.

- Désolé, je ne peux rien faire. Ne t'inquiète pas Gojyo, ça n'a pas l'air trop grave mais... Hakkuryu ?

- Hiiii !

Le dragon se changea en jeep et Gojyo se mira dans le rétroviseur.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Voilà donc ce que cela peut produire sur un youkaï... intéressant.

Installé devant son écran, au plus profond de son laboratoire, Nî observait la scène, son petit insecte-caméra lui renvoyant de manière parfaite toutes les images qu'il souhaitait enregistrer.

- Dommage, soupira-t-il en croisant les bras derrière la tête, je me demande ce que cela aurait pu provoquer chez notre cher Genjo Sanzo.

Il sourit à cette idée. Après tout les occasions ne manqueraient pas, il avait encore tout son temps pour continuer ses expériences !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Gojyo ?

- ...

- Ca va ?

- ...

- Gojyooo ...

- La ferme !

- Allons Gojyo, ce n'est pas la peine de t'en prendre à Goku, releva Hakkai avec douceur.

- ...

- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, déclara à son tour Sanzo, ne même pas trouver suspect qu'il reste juste une clope intact dans un paquet, et qui plus est, qui n'appartient à aucun de nous, se moqua le moine, c'est vraiment digne d'une personne comme toi.

Le tabou ne répondit pas jetant encore un oeil désespéré au rétroviseur. Son visage était tacheté de dizaines de marques rouges qui s'effaçaient... à la lenteur d'un escargot. D'ici la nuit, tout n'aurais pas le temps de disparaître.

- K'so ! lâcha-t-il pour la énième fois de la journée.

Il allait entrer en ville avec une tête pareille ! Comme-ci le dédain du moine, les rires à peines interrompus du saru et l'amusement d'Hakkai n'étaient pas suffisant !

Mais pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il touche à cette satanée cigarette !

**Fin**

Gojyo : T'en a pas marre ? Après m'avoir défiguré qu'est-ce que tu comptes encore me faire ? M'ENFONCER SOUS TERRE ? ME COUPER EN RONDELLES ?

Kokoro : Pas la peine de s'énerver, je te laisse te reposer avant mon prochain, c'est bien non ? XD

(me regarde vraiment méchamment)

Sanzo: J'peux savoir pourquoi je suis embarqué dedans avec lui ? ( Kokoro: j'en connais un qui est vraiment en manque de clopes... J'ai peur...)

Kokoro : Goku ! Hakkai !

Goku : Nani ?

Kokoro: Euh, Hakkai n 'est pas là ... ?

Goku : Non, il s'occupe d'Hakkuryu ( Kokoro : c'est bien ma veine...)

( Gojyo furax et Sanzo qui s'approchent dangereusement)

Kokoro : Goku, je t'invite à dîner, ça te va ?

Goku : Géniaaaal !

Kokoro : Gojyo, Sanzo, à plus ( me dépèche d'entraîner Goku vers un bon resto)

( murmure – m'en sors cette fois...)

_Un grand merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews : )_

_Kyochan : j'en ai écrit un de plus j'espère que tu appécies toujours ! (qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de ce délire on voit presque pas Hakkai --')  
__Dreamydreamer : et c'est encore Gojyo qui trinque o ( j'aime bien jouer les sadiques avec lui XD)  
__Saiyuki02 : récidive accomplie, j'espère que tu as appécié : )  
__Yatsuko : Sanzo on ne tue pas mes lectrices ! Cette suite t'a plu jsp !  
__Skadia : ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes !  
__Uotanie : celui-ci est un peu plus long ( mais toujours pas assez à mon goût --' ) jsp que tu a aimé malgré tout : )_

_Voilà ce délire 6 est terminé mais j'ai un peu de mal avec..., je crois bien que c'est le plus raté de tous --' Dites-moisi ça vaut la peine que je continue ( n'ai encore plein d'idées mine de rien...)  
A bientôt : )_


	7. Chapter 7

_Genre : Humour ?_

_Disclamer : Ces titis persos ne m'appartiennent pas... c'est toujours aussi bien pour eux XD !_

_Voilà le 7ème que je poste rapidement! Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews (excusez l'absence de réponses, énorme manque de temps --' mais un remerciement particulier à Kyochan95 qui m'a vivement encouragée à publier ce délire-ci : ) )_

**Delire 7 : « Se pourrait-il...? »**

- Eh ! C'était mon dernier ! explosa Gojyo

- N'avait pas ton nom dessus, riposta Goku en avalant le beignet qu'il venait de s'approprier.

- Je te signale qu'il était dans MON assiette !

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas manger si lentement, se défendit encore l'adolescent.

Le demi-youkaï sentit monter la colère.

- Moi, je ne mange pas comme un animal, baka saru !

- Je...

- Urusei ! s'énerva Sanzo qui n'en pouvait plus.

- Mais c'est lui qui..., entamèrent en même temps les deux concernés.

Un coup de feu les fit taire, attirant par là même encore un peu plus sur eux l'attention des autres clients de l'auberge.

Le moine s'attendait encore, comme toujours, à entendre Hakkai demander à ces derniers de les excuser mais cette fois rien ne vint.

Il lui jeta un vague coup d'oeil en allumant une cigarette.

L'ancien humain le fixait intensément.

Bizarre.

Le blond se détourna puis se leva.

- Allons-y, lâcha le moine guère plus aimable que d'habitude.

Ils le suivirent, Goku et Gojyo recommençant déjà à s'envoyer de nouvelles « piques » et Hakkai reprenant son rôle de modérateur. Sanzo lui jeta un dernier regard intrigué puis se laissa à nouveau distraire par ces deux bakas qui ne se lassaient pas d'échanger des stupidités.

- Urusei !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ils traversaient le marché, achetant provisions et objets indispensables (dont quelques cartouches de cigarettes entre autre XD). Le moine laissait ces deux abrutis qu'ils avaient pour compagnons se battre encore et toujours pour des broutilles ; la journée ne serait pas plus calme que toutes les autres. Il sentait déjà poindre sa future migraine.

S'étonnant de ne pas voir leur chauffeur devant lui, avec les deux autres, il jeta un oeil distrait par dessus son épaule.

Encore se regard intense.

Il frissonna.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à me regarder comme ça ? »

Le blond accélera le pas.

« Ils veulent vraiment me faire tourner en bourrique ces bakas ! Même Hakkai s'y met maintenant ! »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Toute l'après-midi se déroula de cette façon, Sanzo s'énervant de plus belle sur le saru et le demi-sang, son malaise face aux regards d'Hakkai grandissant et son humeur se dégradant au même rythme. En fin de compte, n'envisageant même pas de dormir à la belle étoile, les nerfs à vif, il avait décidé qu'ils passeraient encore une nuit à l'auberge.

« Pourquoi faut-il que je me traîne des boulets pareils ? Ras-le-bol de les avoir toujours sur le dos ! »

Il bouillait de colère la stupidité des deux abrutis lui ayant semblé atteindre son paroxysme et le comportement de l'ancien humain plus dérangeant que jamais.

- Sanzo ?

La voix d'Hakkai le surprenant soudain il ne put réprimer un léger sursaut.

Il lui sourit.

- Il ne leur restait qu'une chambre. Je vous rejoint tout de suite, je vais chercher à manger pour Hakkuryu.

Il remit la clé au moine puis s'éloigna.

Il le regarda un instant, s'interrogeant de plus en plus sur les raisons du regard auquel il avait eu droit durant ces dernières heures, puis se dirigea à son tour vers l'étage, Goku et Gojyo sur les talons, ces derniers semblant enfin calmés. Tout arrivait !

Ils s'installèrent dans la pièce puis entamèrent vaguement une partie de carte.

- Nee, Sanzo ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'Hakkai est étrange aujourd'hui ? Je trouve qu'il te regarde bizarrement depuis ce matin.

Ce n'était donc pas son imagination, il y avait donc bien quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec lui.

- Qui sait, il est peut-être amoureux ! dit soudain le tabou un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, ayant tout de suite droit à un regard meurtrier de la part du blond.

- Amoureux de qui ? s'étonna Goku.

- De notre...

- Qui est amoureux ?

Il reconnut immédiatement la voix du concerné.

Il y eu un silence durant lequel Gojyo garda une expression qui en insinuait beaucoup et Sanzo son regard fixé sur lui comme si ses yeux avaient été le canon de son flingue saban.

Hakkai s'installa près d'eux en souriant, rassemblant les cartes se trouvant maintenant au sol, les mélangeant puis les distribuant.

- Je me demande qui gagnera cette fois ?

Gojyo répondit dans l'instant à la petite provocation de l'ancien humain et Goku ne tarda pas à le suivre. Sanzo se contenta d'entamer le jeu, néanmoins perplexe, les paroles de l'ero kappa le destabilisant légèrement. « Manqué plus que ça »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- J'ai encore perdu..., se plaignit le saru.

Le moine leva les yeux de ses cartes et il vit juste à cet instant la main de Hakkai qui s'approchait de son visage.

Là, il était plus que mal à l'aise.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? « se demanda-t-il abasourdi.

Goku et Gojyo étaient tout aussi effaré.

- ... Hakkai ... ?

Il se reprit soudain.

- Ah ! Désolé Sanzo, s'excusa-t-il géné, je crois...

Le moine s'attendait au pire. « C'est pas vrai. Me dites pas qu'il avait vu juste... ! »

L'ancien humain porta une main à son visage.

- ... qu'il est vraiment temps que je change mon monocle. J'ai quelques difficultés à évaluer correctement les distances et à distinguer précisément les détaits ces derniers temps.

Sanzo ne réagit pas et, voyant son expression, le demi-sang éclata de rire, Hakkai et Goku ne comprenant rien à leurs réactions.

- Je vais me coucher, déclara le moine froidement.

Et l'ancien humain n'eut pas le loisir d'éclaircir la situation, Goku lui demandant déjà s'il pouvait essayer son monocle qu'il avait encore en main sous les commentaires et le rire amusé de Gojyo.

« Ce n'était que ça » se dit bêtement Sanzo « Une bêtise pareille qui me gâche la journée ! »

Il se coucha, fatigué. Il était plus que temps que cette foutue journée arrive à son terme.

**Fin **

Gojyo : Ah ! Ca c'était drôle !

Paf !

Sanzo : Affligeant de stupidité.

Hakkai (qui jette un oeil à Gojyo se massant le crâne) : Je crois que c'était la chose à ne pas dire : °)

Gojyo (murmure) : Qu'est-ce qui peut être susceptible...

Goku : Hakkai ? Pourquoi Sanzo est de si mauvaise humeur ?

Hakkai : Eh bien, je crois qu'il n'apprécie pas... certaines situations équivoques, qui peuvent prêter à confusion, il...

Sanzo : Où est-elle passée ?

Goku : Qui ?

Sanzo : Cette folle qui ose jouer avec mes nerfs !

( Kokoro : On parle de moi ? Dommage, je suis déjà bien loin ! XD )

_Euh, voilà donc ce truc... le résultat est assez éloigné de ce que je voulais en faire à la base, donc euh, qu'en pensez-vous ? (Sanzo : je le répète, affligeant de stupidité /Kokoro: ...)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Genre : Humour ?_

_Disclamer : Ces titis persos ne m'appartiennent pas... c'est toujours aussi bien pour eux XD !_

**Delire 8: " Pourquoi tu fais une tête pareille ?"**

L'auberge était bondée comme toujours. Pourtant, il faisait étrangement calme à leur table.

Beaucoup trop calme.

Un fait presque impossible d'ailleurs.

Goku venait de s'installer devant la montagne qui était censée lui servir de déjeuner.

Mais il ne mangeait rien.

- Je me demande si je ne rêve pas les yeux ouverts. Se pourrait-il que le saru soit rassasié ? dit Gojyo mi-étonné, mi-moqueur.

Pas de réaction.

Sanzo leva le nez de son journal jetant un regard vague à l'adolescent.

- Goku ?

Hakkai était visiblement inquiet.

- Tu... n'as pas faim ?

Il jeta à l'ancien humain un regard désespéré.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Goku ?

Toujours pas de réponse.

Le moine l'observait intrigué, son journal à présent posé sur la table, et le demi-sang essayait de comprendre ce silence.

- J'ai...

Goku releva la tête.

Il tendit la main vers un plat de takoyaki, le bras secoué de légers tremblements. Puis, il se retracta comme-ci il risquait de s'y brûler.

- Ils vont...

Il se replia sur lui-même, relevant ses genoux, les entourant aussitôt de ses bras.

- Eh ! Goku, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

La voix de Gojyo laissait percer autant d'inquiétude que celle d'Hakkai peu avant.

Sanzo ôta ses lunettes de lecture pour poser, chose qui était peu fréquente, il fallait l'avouer, un regard doux sur l'adolescent.

- Goku.

Le saru réagit à sa voix.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Goku le regarda, peut-être légèrement paniqué.

- Ils vont me manger...

Ses compagnons ne comprenaient toujours pas, la réponse qu'il venait de donner plus floue encore que son silence.

- Qui va te manger ? osa demander l'ancien humain.

- Eux, ils me l'ont dit !

- Qui pourrait avoir l'idée saugrenue de dévorer un baka saru comme toi, c'est totalement impossible.

L'adolescent regarda alors le moine avec espoir, son ton ferme chassant ses inquiétudes et lui faisant accepter l'évidence avec une étonnante facilité.

- De toutes façons, t'es bien trop indigeste pour être mangé baka saru !

- M'appelle pas comme ça ero kappa ! se reprit-il enfin en attrappant un takoyaki au passage.

- Moi qui, pour une fois, espérait dîner en paix ! dit Gojyo moqueur mais soulagé de le voir reprendre vie. Touche pas à cette boulette de viande !

Déjà Goku se précipitait sur les plats qu'il avait jusque là ignorés.

Sanzo allait reprendre la lecture de son journal, il ne s'étonnait plus de ces comportements, mais une question s'imposa à lui.

L'ancien humain la posa à sa place.

- Goku ?

- Mpf... oui ? réussit-il à articuler la bouche pleine.

- Pourquoi croyais-tu que tu pourrais être mangé ?

Le saru avala toute la nourriture qu'il mâchait encore.

- Eh bien, répondit-il gêné, j'ai rêvé que j'étais poursuivi par des takoyaki et qu'ils voulaient me manger...

Il en attrapa un de plus.

- Je sais que c'est un peu bête mais Sanzo à raison, ils ne me mangeraient pas, je suis bien trop fort pour eux !

Sur ces mots, il dévora un nouveau plats.

- Mais t'es vraiment con toi..., souffla enfin Gojyo qui était resté coi sous le coup de l'explication.

- Nani ?

- Eh ! Mais tu vas rien nous laisser ! s'énerva le demi-sang qui venait enfin de comprendre qu'il mangeait dans son plat.

Hakkai sourit un peu décontenancé par la réponse qui, finalement, était bien digne de Goku.

Quant au moine, il replongea dans son journal, depuis longtemps habitué aux bêtises du saru, ne pouvant malgré tout s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

**Fin**

Goku : ...

Hakkai : Pourquoi te caches-tu derrière moi ?

Goku : Ils vont me manger...

Gojyo : Regarde un peu ce que tu nous en as fait ! Il crève de trouille maintenant !

Goku : C'est pas vrai !

Gojyo : Tiens, c'est pas un takoyaki géant là ?

Goku (qui devient livide) : ...

Sanzo : Kokoro... ?

Kokoro : vi ?

Sanzo : Tu es stupide.

Kokoro : ... (/sort)

Hakkai : Tu n'y es pas allé un peu fort ?

Sanzo : Au moins elle va nous laisser en paix.

Gojyo : J'avoue que sur ce coup là tu as été génial !

Kokoro (qui observe par la fenêtre avec une veine proéminente sur la tempe) : Je ne suis pas encore vaincue... Je reviendrais XD ( enfin, quand j'aurai quelques idées... peut-être...)

**"Takoyaki : pieuvre grillée puis cuite dans une sorte de pâte à crêpe"**

_Voilà, voilà... je crois que je vais mettre un terme ici à ces "délires" (celui-ci n'arrachant même pas un sourire je crois que je fais bien - - ')_

_Encore merci à tous ceux qui m'ont l'aissé des reviews ça m'a fait énormément plaisir, merciii ; )_

_Bye et à bientôt qui sait ?_


End file.
